


Our Tempo

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junhoe centric, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Idol Rappers B.I and Bobby are whipped for their handsome manager Junhoe. They get really protective whenever other idols or celebrities approaches  him.





	1. Adagissimo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a Junhoe x Bobby x Hanbin story, if you're not into polyamory relationships this is not for you. 
> 
> Enjoy the story ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagissimo - a very slow tempo

  
  
Hanbin and Jiwon are childhood friends, they're inseparable. They're friendship started with the phrases "Why do you look ugly" to "You're ugly too"  
  
They both grew up in the not so fortunate parts of the town, they have nothing to brag but their family who really loves them and who is working-really hard to provide for them.  
  
Rapping has been their outlet since they first stumbled upon it one day when they're on their way home. During highschool they exchanges lyrics and rhymes whenever they're bored in class. Of course they were caught one day but the good thing is, the teacher who saw the notes being passed down is the math teacher who loves music as well. He told them to follw them and he introduced them to the Theater arts teacher from their college department.  
  
They thought they will be in detention, but instead the math teacher handed the notes and the theater teacher was reading it with a straight face  
  
  
When he looked up he smiled at them "Hello boys, I'm professor Yang"  
  
The rest was history from there, it turns out that professor Yang was a former vocal trainer from an entertainment company and wants to start his own company.  
  
He offered them to be the first trainees he will recruit. They were ecstatic, they told professor Yang that they will consult this with their family.  
  
Jiwon was the good son on their duo, while Hanbin and prof Yang are discussing Jiwon suddenly asked "How about our studies? I need to work soon as soon I graduate from high school" he said in a small voice "My-my parents, they aren't getting any younger. I need to help my brother too"  
  
Prof. Yang gave him a soft look and put a hand on his shoulders signaling Jiwon that he understands "Since you boys will be my first investment, I will take care of your studies until you finish school. In turn you just have to work hard and avoid trouble" he looks at both of them.  
  
Their parents cried that night and went to school the next day showing their gratitude to Prof. Yang.  
  
It ws tough, really really tough they really started from scratch Mr. Yang has allowed them to join underground rap battles when they were in college. From there they're known as B.I and Bobby.  
  
"DoubleB?" YG asked  
  
"Yes sir, uhmmm since I'm know as B.I and Jiwon as Bobby. We heard it from the crowd one time when we're performing" Hanbin supplied.  
  
"Hmmmmm" YG nods "I like it"  
  
They spent years preparing, more trainees joining them. YG treats them like his sons, its sad that there are other trainees that got to debut before them.  
  
YG said "You boys are my trump card, I don't want to send you guys to the den of wolves knowing they could still eat you alive"  
  
They tried to argue with him that they're ready but YG was firm so they just do what they usually do, join underground rap battles, train and write songs.  
  
Their friendship was tested when they started falling for each other, they tried to deny those feelings but it seems natural for them to fall for each other. They gave their relationship a chance, they still acted the same but now they share kisses when they know no one was looking, the amount of skinship they have increased and their tempo started to calm.  
  
YG sees everything, that's the first rule the trainees and artist in their company always say. Hanbin and Jiwon should've known better because they are the first to know this. They know what entails them when YG asked them to see them when there are no occasions.  
  
"Sir-" Bobby tried to say but YG raised his hand to signal him to stop.  
  
"You boys are like my sons to me right?" The boys nodded "I don't like secrets"  
  
YG didn't miss the intertwined hands in front of him and made his face soft. He went out of his table and hugged the two boys. "Did your parents know?" The boys shake their heads which made him sigh  
  
"It's not your fault to love" he smiled at them "but we have to keep this to ourselves, we still need to conquer the world" the boys laughed at his words.  
  
The boys didn't know that they're crying until YG brushed their tear streaked cheeks.  
  



	2. Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andante - A walking pace
> 
>  
> 
> How the three boys met.

The day when they met him was when he was being introduced as a Manager in training, he was younger than them but the aura he exudes screams that he knows better than you.  
  
Tablo their real manager introduced him "So guys, this is Koo Junhoe, Mr. Yang's god child he is to assist me in managing you during your preparations before you debut" he said as he patted the boy's shoulder.  
  
He was taller than them, if you're not looking at his piercing eyes you'll find his chubby cheeks cute.  
  
"Isn't he too good looking for someone who wants to be a manager?" Hanbin said that made Tablo laugh  
  
"Actually he's a former model, I guess this kid got too tired of being in a limelight" he ruffled the quiet boy

"Be nice to him boys, he's hard to get close to took me years for him to laugh at my jokes"  
  
"But who would laugh at your jokes" Bobby teased  
  
"Aish"  


* * *

  
  
  
The three of them were sitting in the dining table just looking awkward at each other, not knowing what to say first.  
  
"So, uhmm.. I heard from uncle that you two"  
  
"Ohh our relationship?" Bobby said  
  
Junhoe turned red real fast which makes Hanbin and Bobby thinks is really adorable  
  
"Sorry about him, sometimes he doesn't think before he speak" Hnabin gestured to Bobby  
  
"Uhmm...ahh noo.. I'm m- I guess I'm cool with it" Junhoes was now looking at his hand on the table.  
  
"Sooo... uhm why did you want to be a manager and not continue modeling?" Bobby asked  
  
"I guess, i want to boss someone around for a change" Junhoe gave them a playful smile, gone with the shy kid which made the other two boys concerned.  
  
Junhoe saw the confused look of the two boys which made him laugh. Bobby and Hanbin thought they could hear that laugh all day.  
  
"I'm just kidding, uhh well partially" the other boys waits for him to continue "Uhm ahh passionate people inspires me, I actually like to write poems you see. When I'm modeling I dont get inspired enough by what I'm doing rather I feel I am restricted with what I can do. I feel I'm more suitable working behind the scenes rather than in front of the camera."   
  
Junhoe suddenly held their hands and said "I'll be the best manager for you guys if ever I get to be a full-time manager, I'm a fan actually, I saw you guys practicing, performing and you guys are my muse"  
  
The two are speechless, it's like Junhoe has been possessed by another person.  
  
"Yes we promise you that we will reach the top" Bobby enthusiastically said.  
  
They pushed their intertwined hands up like a a promise to each other.

* * *

 

  
Just as Junhoe said, he was really helpful with Tablo in managing the two boys. He keeps them updated with their training and practices.

 

Junhoe is always prepared, like when the two boys stays late at the studio, he will leave for a while and comes back with their favorite food and vitamins.  
  
When Junhoe feel the two are having a moment he will silently leave the room and walks around the vicinity.  
  
The three of them became in sync in no time, Junhoe has became an important part of their lives.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I really appreciate it.


	3. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord - A disruption

_**Time Skip One Year**_  
  
Hanbin and Bobby got to debut a few months after he became Tablo's assistant, and then he gave the position as the main manager to him since Tablo needed all the time he can get now that his little Haru is growing up now.  
  
Everything is going well for Junhoe, he's happy that he could now write whenever he wants,and he got to take care of his adorable hyungs.   
  
Yeah adorable.  
  
Junhoe sighed at the thought, it's really bad, it's really wrong.   
  
_How did he ended up like this?_   
  
Is it because Hanbin is always there for him or is it the way Bobby always seems to care no matter how awkward they get.  
  
But at the end of the day, they will only see him as their brother.  
  
Junhoe tried to stop his feelings, its not good for their dynamics but Junhoe can't help but to care too much.  
  
Too much for his own good.  
  
His twisted mind can't make him stop from watching them make out in the dark. Can't stop himself to listen to them while he's working in the living room knowing the dorm rooms have thin walls.  
  
He can't help but imagine those sweet lyrics are made for him.

  
He's disgusted on what he is.  
  
  
He's a monster.  
  
  
A disruption to their tempo.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't expect it to be like this, but I think Junhoe's inner conflict is needed.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! If you have questions or just want to talk abouy IKON or JUNBOB you can reach me on twitter @maiah4d ♡♡♡♡


	4. Presto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presto - very very fast

Junhoe really tried to hide his feelings, tried to hide the jealousy, the monster in him.  
  
He finds himself watching at the two longingly, so he did what he had to do.  
  
He decided to distance himself.  
  
He accepted more work for them, made sure that the schedule is just right for the two not ask him to hang out like the usual. He tried to look like he's busy with other managers and artists.  
  
The only thing that's going right for him is that DoubleB is receiving more recognition and they're getting more popular. They now receive a lot of requests for interviews and guestings, which makes them all exhausted after their schedules.  
  
  
"Junhoe, we're free for the day right?" Bobby asked  
  
"Uh yes, according to your schedule you have 2 days rest so use it well" Junhoe said as he was getting his stuffs from the table.  
  
"We're planning on going on a trip" Bobby said, getting a bit irritated since the younger is not paying attention to him "We're wondering if you could join us?"  
  
"Yeahh ahh, enjoy then" Junhoe was now typing something on his phone and was about to get his bag when a strong arm stopped him.  
  
"You seem distracted" Bobby asked, worry can be seen on his face "Did something happened?"  
  
Junhoe didn't noticed it but they're now too close that he can feel the heat from Bobby's body which made his throat dry.  
  
"Uhhhh nothing" Junhoe said while avoiding eye contact  
  
"Look at me and tell me what's wrong" Bobby's voice was lower and raspier than usual which sends electricity to Junhoe's body.  
  
Bobby put his hand on Junhoe's chin as he lifted it to look at him properly.  
  
Junhoe's mind was now in haywire, his brain yelling that this is wrong while his body just froze and letting everything happen.  
  
The moment was gone immediately when they heard the front door open, Junhoe distanced himself like he was burned which didn't go unnoticed by Hanbin who came from his trip from the convenience store.  
  
"What did I miss" He asked eyeing Bobby whose looking at Junhoe.  
  
"I asked Junhoe if he likes to go on a trip with us" Bibby was now facing Hanbin  
  
"Ah yeas! We're hoping you could join us" Hanbin happily said  
  
"Uhhh I can't I promised Jinani hyung that I'll accompany him in Busan and I'm late already with our meeting" Junhoe said hastily putting the rest of his stuffs in his bag. "YG said, you can do all you want just don't do anything he wouldn't do"  
  
And then Junhoe was gone, the two we're now staring at the empty space where Junhoe was a minute ago.  
  
"wait wtf whose Jinani?" Hanbin said sounding very protective.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! Sorry for the typos and wrong grammar I was really excited to post this and didn't have time to triple check this
> 
> Catch me on twitter @maiah4d


	5. Stringendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringendo - pressing on faster

"So the Jinani is Jinhwan hyung" Hanbin said as they watch the two drink from them from afar.

  
  
"Did we really do this? This is insane" Bobby was having a crisis besides Hanbin.

  
  
After learning that Junhoe really did left with the Jinani guy, they agreed to follow the two to ensure their Junhoe is safe.

  
  
_Their_?  
  
Bobby immediately erased the thought 

 

"Of course we have to ensure that the Jinani guy is not a creep" Hanbin countered

  
"By creep you mean the most sought out soloist in our company, good-looking, well-mannered and look at him his aura screamed high-class" Bobby said "Wait they're too close"

  
The two are now watching the two talking closely and then Jinhwan was holding a device which they listen to after pointing it to things, they look good together like that laughing and giggling. 

  
_Wait_

  
Jinhwan was now caressing his face and looking at Junhoe fondly, but Junhoe was now crying which made Bobby abruptly. 

  
Hanbin was fast enough to stop him and they saw what happened next.

  
Jinhwan kissed Junhoe's forehead and they're laughing softly.  
  
  
Hanbin felt defeated, felt like they're seeing a new side of Junhoe which Jinhwan is only allowed to see.

  
"Let's go" Hanbin said to the quiet Bobby.

  
He can feel it, Bobby is seething with.. anger? Why though? 

  
_Interesting_.

  
  
Hanbin caressed Bobby's hand and kissed it which made Bobby's anger disappear quickly.

  
"Since we're off today want to walk around here?" Hanbin asked as he dragged Bobby out of the restaurant.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
"They're gone now" Jinhwan said as he look at the two's retreating back.

  
When he faced Junhoe, he saw the longing look plastered on Junhoe's face which made Jinhwan sighed.

  
"I told you, you could ask your uncle to be my manager instead" Jinhwan said "I love you, you know that right? I will do anything for you and it pains me to see you like this"

  
Jinhwan and him used to date when they're both starting their careers but they decided to break things off mutually.

  
"So how are you and Yunhyeong-hyung" Junhoe decided to change the topic which made Jinhwan sighed.

  
"We're great, we're doing good. Our restaurant is almost done and the opening will be in a few weeks which you cannot miss okay?" 

  
The two continued drinking and agreed to roam around the city.

 

 

As they approach the food stall Jinhwan suddenly stopped him and said "Let's go back to the restaurant, I think I forgot my wallet there"

  
"Seriously hyung?" He was laughing at his hyung's "Im hungry tho, lets go ba-"

then Junhoe saw them

"ck at it later"  


Then everything was black, he can feel the tears running down his cheeks. He felt Jinhwan's hand covering his eyes.

  
He felt Jinhwan turned him around "You're too tall, I can't cover you properly so lets just go back for today" Jinhwan tried to lighten things up.

  
Junhoe quickly brushed his tears away and said "I'm fine" 

  
He gave Jinhwan a forced smile.

  
That night Junhoe can't erase the image of Bobby and Hanbin kissing.

  
How could he be so stupid, he took his phone and dialed a number "Hello uncle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry i didn't mean for this to be angsty hhhhhhh sorry again for the typd and wrkng grammar.
> 
> Let's talk about Junbob Bobjun on twitter  
> -@maiah4d


	6. Lento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly

It was the day after their rest day when they wake up seeing Junhoe carrying big bags.

  
"Juneya, are you going on a trip again?" Hanbin asked

  
Junhoe was startled and before he could open his mouth to answer Tablo came out from the kitchen "Oh great! You guys are already awake"

  
"Hyung why are you here?" Bobby eyed Tablo suspiciously 

  
Tablo only laughed awkwardly and then gestured for them to have a sit. Tablo and Junhoe are sitting in front of them, the two clearly is hiding something.

  
"Uhm well you se-" Junhoe put his hand over Tablo's shoulder to stop him.

  
"Hyung I think I should be the one explaining this" He looks at the two rappers nervously "There's a change in the management of the artists, I got reassigned to manage Jinhwan hyung and Jaewon hyung. Tablo will be managing you guys again." Junhoe now can't look at them in tbe eyes.

  
"Why the sudden change?" Hanbin was not having this "Why are we not informed or even asked for our decisions, no offense Tablo hyung"

  
"Non taken" Tablo said, he too was just informed this morning about the sudden change and he was really curious as to what caused this.

  
They faced Junhoe for answers, he was now playing with his fingers.

  
"You see, you guys are really successful now and uncle wanted me manage other artists. He thinks you two doesn't need a lot of supervisions" Junhoe said softly trying to ease the people around him

  
"This is bullshit right?" Bobby who was quiet during the whole ordeal suddenly speak up "Jinhwan hyung and Jaewon hyung are mire successful than us so you can't just go spouting those nonsense" Bobby slammed his hands on the table which made the others flinch in surprise.

  
"The change has been approved by the higher ups, there's nothing you can do" Junhoe said as a matter of fact

  
"YOU?" Bobby stood up clearly pissed and then passed back and forth "You????" He asked again "So you want this huh??" 

  
Hanbin getting the point of Bobby's otburst looks at Junhoe sadly "So you didn't even protested about the change?" He said softly.

  
Everything that's happening is breaking Junhoe's heart to million pieces. I he could just hug them and comfort them.

  
"You're not even going to defend yourself? What?Are we not successful to you so you decide to throw us away like trash then you go prancing to other successful idols?" Bobby was shocked when he realized what he just said

  
"Yah! That's enough" Tablo scolded Bobby

  
Hanbin who was facing Junhoe saw the hurt in his face and that tear the slid to his cheeks before he wipes them aggressively. 

  
Hanbin's heart broke that moment.

  
"I- hyung" Junhoe faced Tablo "I should get going" and then he scrambles to get his stuffs and left their dorm.  


  
Everyone was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop for the quietness.

 

 

  
"I'm going to get my stuffs first, so you guys just" Tablo sighed "fix this, whatever this is"

  
"I'm sorry" Bobby said looking at Hanbin

  
"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to" Hanbin said as he gets up from where he's seated "I'm going to the studio"

 

 _I need to think_.

 

  
The rooms that was once full of laughter was now quiet, the kind of quiet Bobby hates

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
It been a few months since the last time the saw him again, after Junhoe left something changed with Hanbin and Bobby's dynamic. They're still together but the feel something is missing, they talked about this before and agreed that they will get through this together.

  
They saw Junhoe preparing Jinhwan and Jaewon for their collab performance, he lost weight but still looks really good.

  
Hanbin was about to wave at him when he made eye contact with Junhoe and then he avoided him and then excused himself from the two artist he's preparing.

  
Jaewon saw what happened, he knows what happened before, he and Jinhwan has been Junhoe's drinking buddy. He saw how Junhoe breaks apart in front of him, he saw how Junhoe lost the light in his eyes.

  
  
He can't blame the two rappers, they don't know how Junhoe is feeling but Jaewon is feels really petty and wants to get back at those two. 

  
Jinhwan saw the mischievous look on Jaewon's face.

  
"Wonie, whatever you're thinking stop" Jinhwan warned 

  
Jaewon laughed and looked at Jinhwan "Don't be a spoilsport" and the went to the two rappers being prepared.

  
  
Bobby saw Jinhwan and Jaewon approaching them, those two are really beautiful. They have a different vibe from them, sharp jawlines, clean cut, flawless skin and they know they're really talented.

  
They all bowed in greeting.

  
"Goodluck with your special performance" Jinhwan cheered

  
"You too hyung" Hanbin said

  
Jaewon saw Hanbin and Bobby looking behind them as if searching for someone.

  
"So how are you guys, sorry for taking Junhoe from you guys. But you can still manage right?" Jaewon said in a friendly tone

  
"Ah, it's the management that made the decision" Bobby answered

  
"Oh you didn't know?" Jaewon mocked "Junhoe is the one who a-"

  
"That's enough hyung, you should get your mics prepared" Junhoe said from behind them.

  
Jaewon look startled, Jinhwan's face was unreadable during the whole conversation.

  
When the two artist left, Junhoe is facing them. 

  
"You guys should get ready as well" he bowed to them "I'm sorry if Jaewon hyung disturbed you" 

  
He was walking away when a hand on his arm stooped him.

  
It was Hanbin, looking confused "How are you?" He asked

  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking" then he leaves to go to the arguing artists.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyon for reading, sorry if this is kinda trashy right now I'll do my best to improve!!  
> Sorry for the misspelled words and wrong grammar


	7. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly

  
As soon as Jinhwan and Jaewon are out of earshot he roughly turned Jaewon to face him "What are you trying to do?" Jinhwan scolded "Is this fun and games to you? You know how important Junhoe to me, if you fuck this up your dead"

 

  
Jaewon scoffed at him "You're not the boss of me" and then turned to see Junhoe walking towards them "Besides you two aren't together anymore right?"

 

  
"You! Stop right there" Jinhwan was clearly trying to hold himself back "Before we even got together, he was my bestfriend. So if your immature ass makes things worst for him, I am so not afraid to get suspended with what I'm going to do with you"

 

  
Jaewon visibly gulped, he tried to laugh off his fear and then he saw Junhoe walking towards them.

 

  
"Hey Ju-" but Junhoe stopped him.

 

  
"Not now hyung" and then Junhoe proceeded to go talk to the staffs 

 

  
"Won" Jinhwan called his attention " I'm warning you" and then he passed by him and purposely hitting his Jaewon's side with his body.  


 

* * *

  
  
Jinhwan remembers everything, of course he's angry at what happened to Junhoe, but this is nobody's fault. They just loved different people. 

  
Junhoe called him after he got out from their dorm, he heard Junhoe sobbing from the other side of the phone which made him move with haste.

  
"Hyu-ng" Junhoe hiccups "Ca-n you pi-ck me up at the of-fice"

 

  
"Deep breaths June" Jinhwan said as he prepared to go out, Yunhyeong who was also awake gave Jinhwan his car keys "I'm on my way there"

 

  
"Im gonna prepare food for us" Yunhyeong said as led Jinhwan to the door.

 

  
"That's perfect babe" Jinhwan pecked his lips and went to his car.  


  
When Jinhwan got his office, Junhoe was no longer crying. He was quietly watching the outside world from the window.

 

  
"I'll guess, they didn't take it happily" Jinhwan jokingly said to lighten the mood

 

  
Junhoe was still motionless.  


 

  
"June" Then Jinhwan hugged him from behind "don't worry I'll always be here to protect you and you have Yunhyeong too, we're so going to baby you" Jinhwan teased  


  
Junhoe was still quiet, then Jinhwan hummed and softly sway their body back and forth.  


 

  
Junhei mumbled something which made Jinhwan stopped what he's doing "What did you say?:"

 

  
Junhoe pouted at him, his eyes were puffy from crying and his voice is a bit hoarse "I said it's weird"

 

  
"What's weird?" Jinhwan cups Junhoe's face

 

  
"This" He gestured to the two of them "we used to date and now you're treating me like your child"

 

  
Jinhwan laughed at him "Well it didn't feel like we're dating before, I feel like a single parent that time" he teased

 

  
"Yah!" Junhoe punched him lightly on the shoulder

 

  
"I was just kidding, I value our time together, it's a happy memory" Jinhwan kissed his forehead "but you're like my over grown baby now"

 

  
"This is really weird" Junhoe commented again.

 

  
"We should go back to my apartment, Yunie is making us food" he grabbed Junhoe's hand 

 

  
"Well atleast you guys can cook"  


 

  
When they got to Jinhwan's apartment they are welcomed by the delicious smell of food being prepared.  


 

  
"Babe we're here!" Jinhwan announced 

 

  
Yunhyeong peeked out of the kitchen and saw the two boys "Great! You guys should help set up the table and that's a lot of Soju" he pointed to the bottles the two are carrying.

 

  
"You know us" Jinhwan laughed a bit

 

  
"Junhoe-ah can you help me reach the pot" Yunhyeong gestured inside the kitchen, Jinhwan proceeded to the dining area to prepare. He laughed lightly at his boyfriend "Yunie you're such a terrible liar" he said to no one. He knows and Junhoe knows that the pots are in the drawers.

  
  
When Junhoe was inside the kitchen ge was immediately engulfed by Yunhyeong's warm hug. He stilled for a moment and doesn't know what to do, he knows how he and Yunhyeong baby him most of the time.  


  
"I'm not gonna ask you questions but knowing you called Nani to pick you up means its really serious and I'm really restraining myself to know who caused you to have eyes like this" Yunhyeong said as we thumbs Junhoe's puffy eyes "Look at you, you look like a bug right now" 

 

  
"You guys are weird" Junhoe said trying to hide his blush, he's not really used to affections being directed at him like this.

 

  
Then he looks at his side and saw Jinhwan leaning against the doorframe smiling at them fondly and Yunhyeong saw him as well.

 

  
"Naniiiiii" Yunhyeong whined "I want to adopt Junie" then he started embracing "Look at him, he's cute, adorable and needs protection from this cruel world"

 

  
Jinhwan looked at Junhoe whose face is screaming help which made him laugh "I'll get the adoption papers ready" and then walks back to the dining area.

 

  
Junhoe is a fighter, he can go down hard so many times, and he can come back up twice as hard. We'll get through this, Jinhwan thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and thank you for keeping up with me
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated! Hahaha lets talk JunBob on twitter @maiah4d 
> 
> Some of my AUs/drafts are posted there.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be deleted

Hi I've been thinking about rewriting the plot for this, I feel like I still don't have the hang of writing polyamorous relationships, I keep getting biased with Junbob. I realized this when I reread the story. I decided to hold the story while I rewrite the next scenes for this. I'm really sorry for keeping your hopes up. I'm still struggling in writing, no matter how many stories/AUs I've written I'm still not satisfied with the words I chose or the scenes I've written. 

 

 

Again I'm really sorry.

-Maiah


End file.
